Heretofore, attempts have been made to solve the problems related to low back injuries and pain through the use of posture correcting devices such as those defined in U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,935 to Verhaeghe, entitled Posture Control and Correcting Device, issued in 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,998 to Chaillou entitled Posture Belt, issued in 1988. The devices of these patents serve the purpose for which they were intended, alerting the wearer that his posture is incorrect, but the devices do not inform the wear what is needed to correct posture.
Posture control cannot be accomplished by a device limited to the function of warning the wearer that he is exhibiting improper posture, because once the warning is emitted, it is lost and is not recorded. To be accurate, research must be capable of detecting (counting) the frequency of improper bending/lifting, and storing the data for later study.